the_powerpuff_girls_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Powerpunk Girls
The Powerpunk Girls are the Powerpuff Girls' evil counterparts. They usually attack The Powerpuff Girls. Their personalities are exactly the same as of The Rowdyruff Boys when they were little. They are one of the main villians/recurring characters. History They were created by Oppressor Plutonium, due to the fact he hated The Powerpuff Girls' victories of saving the world. So he created his own girls, to have role to destroy them. He used salt, vinegar, and everything nasty, with the special ingridient of Chemical X. It then created the Powerpunk Girls. Oppressor Plutonium named them and their group and moved out from Viletown to Townsville, and became next-door neighbors of The Powerpuff Girls. As their father told them, their long-term goal is to destroy The Powerpuff Girls, as they crashed with each other. Soon in their debut, they attended the same school as The Powerpuff Girls. They are main/recurr villains as they appear in every season. Their names are Berserk (the self-proclaimed leader and the smart girl), Brat (the dimwitted perky/sassy girl), and Brute (the mean-spirited destructive and sometimes immature girl). They also have elements of their made, Berserk (everything nasty), Brat (salt), and Brute (vinegar). They are also rivals with their counterparts, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. They were attempted to destroy The Powerpuff Girls several times, but failed. Craig McCracken was going to add this trio in the first series, but due to the effects of The Powerpuff Girls movie, they never appear in the actual show, only in the comic strip. Though fans have a big interest in the evil girls, that they are confirmed they will appear in the second series, playing a different story than the comic stripe and the actual show. Team Members Berserk The leader of the Powerpunk Girls and the opposite of Blossom. Berserk wears a deep red dress with the same shoes as The Powerpuff Girls when they were still young. While Blossom's bow on her headband is neatly tied, Berserk's bows is not. Berserk is considered to be the "shy one" of the group. Her special power is similar to Blossom's Ice Breath: Spit Breath. She is bossy, controlling, sarcastic, and mean. She is rude, brave, and somewhat smart. It is shown when Berserk enters a play, Blossom will panic usually, and gets really uncomfortable when around her. Berserk often bothers her sisters, with her smarts, much to their annoyance. Berserk also is quite attached to her father, Oppressor Plutonium. So she's a daddy's girl. Berserk is somewhat of a tomboy, due to actions. Her element is everything nasty. Love Intrest - Brick Brat The sassy one of the group. As Bubbles opposite, she is the rowdy and obnoxious of the group as opposed to Bubbles being cute. She is also consider to be the most cutest of them. Unlike Bubbles kindness, Brat is rather spoiled. She enjoys talking back to people making her a sassy personality. Brat enjoys shopping for the latest fashions. She is also a troublemaker. Her clothing is a deep blue tanktop with a black skirt with rose mary stockings and black shoes. Her accesories are blue bows to hold her long blonde pigtails and wears blue and yellow blacelets. Her rival is Bubbles, and is annoyed by her crying. In a Season 3 episode, it is revealed she wants a love interest, boomer by the attention of love at school. Her signature color is deep blue. Her special move is Supersonic Scream and speaking russian, southern, and scottiest. Brat is very vain of her appearance, which includes her hair. She tins to be fashionable as in some episodes she wears different outfits. Brat often has a perky attitude. She is known to be very dim-witted, but far more than Boomer. She's also a total girly-girl and a daddy's girl. Her hair is seen to be the longest of the girls. Her element is salt. Love Intrest - Boomer Brute The toughest and the nastiest of the group. She is Buttercup's opposite, and destructive one. Brute is highly tomboyish, you can tell by her looks. She is mean-spirited, sometimes ruthless, and unkind. She is different from Buttercup, by having aggressive nature and being hotheaded. One difference between Buttercup and Brute is that Buttercup easily gets disgusted what Brute enjoys to do. Unlike Buttercup, Brute never apologizes for her actions to her sisters, as Buttercup however does. Brute wears a black jumpsuit with a green spike belt with spike bracelets. She wears green fishnet stockings with black boots. She can be clever and tricky. Her signature color is deep green. Her special move is lighting attacks, which made things worst since Brute chewing her snot, and snoring in her sleep, revealing she can be immature. Brute is known to greedy, hotheaded to the bone, and considered a "bad girl". Her element is vinegar. Love Intrest - Butch